Elleynah Stormsummer
"I will always live up to my oath." Elleynah Stormsummer is a field medic and mender of the thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. A young woman born and raised in Silvermoon City, she joined the Sunguard to further repay and defend the only home she ever knew. Having served with distinction and dedication, she is now the Officer of the Dawnmenders, known as The High Cleric, formerly the Oracle. A bright and friendly young woman, known for her skills in healing and rapacious thirst for knowledge, has seen the world both on the field and off it with The Sunguard, and takes each chance to learn and grow her skills for the betterment of her people and comrades. =Description= ---- Elleynah is a youthful elf, just into the early years of her adulthood, and wears this age like an illfitting cloak; not yet young enough to be naive, learning slowly wisdom that has yet to settle. Holding herself with a nervous energy, she tends towards anxious action and tics when overwhelmed. Usually, she will stand straight and still, when her professional expression is intact and pulled on, however when this mask slips her focus can wane, and her nerves get the better of her-- she finds it hard to meet eyes without the mein of rank and duty. Elleynah moves with an uneasy grace, and it is a recent addition to her-- the muscles she’s begun to develop from her time serving in the Sunguard are nascent, but her efforts have started to show in defined limbs and increased endurance. Her vibrant orange hair is cut asymmetrically; the right side is longer, scraping her shoulders in even waves. The other however, is jaggedly cut and short, barely an inch or two long. The sides are spanned in the back at an angle, as though hands unused to cutting hair had… tried their best at the very least. Despite, or because of these efforts, it often falls in over her eyes, and she is constantly having to push bangs out of her face. Her spring-green eye is of no particular note; it is keen and sharp but unremarkable. Her right eye is missing from a battle against the Nightmare, and she wears a strip of cloth over the wound. Having spent so long with the Sunguard and in hugely different climes, she has now a deep tawny gold to her skin-- and despite the rich color, her body is freckled incredibly broadly, from nose and cheeks to shoulders, knees, toes, and nearly all between. There's very little to be said about her dress; practical, well tailored but simple and lacking in decoration, it’s every inch the battle mender’s garb. Pockets dot the leather-and-linen pants, vests and belts, canisters and containers holding remedies and trinkets and necessary odds and ends, all of it well-used but taken care of. When out of her practical and professional gear, her clothing is all hand-me-downs, pretty but old-fashioned or well loved. She always wears high collars and long sleeves if she can, and has a great love for the colors of home, even if she cannot wear them frequently. =Fortune Teller= ---- Elleynah's other notable talent is that of fortune telling; with several decks of Tarot cards, she has been requested to offer her services to nobles and commoners alike; she charges nothing for the skill, as the magic is as much a gift to others as it is a burden to herself. It is her duty to give fortunes, and she expects no payment in return... and because of this, some have said her words have uncanny accuracy, when she enters a trance and becomes The Oracle. =History= ---- Elleynah is young, for an elf of her rank and ability, though she has earned every accolade and honor. Her lift, though short, has been fraught since her earliest memories. Early Years Elleynah was born and raised in Silvermoon, the daughter of a merchant and... his strange wife, Aeyanti Stormsummer, who was known to the common elves around the Shepherd's Gate as a witch. Elley was a quiet, kind child for most of her youth, under the care of her father, ailing mother and then sister Baelisian Stormsummer. This went, until the death of her mother. Aeyanti's death upset the fragile balance of their family, and Elleynah was caught between friction and anger. The Fall However, the dark days after Aeyanti's death were soon overshadowed by the fall of Silvermoon. Like all others who called Quel'thalas home, she found herself bereft and her family and home sundered by the dead. An orphan, teenaged and alone, her care fell tot he State and she was briefly a ward of the city, until Baelisian absconded with her in the dead of night, shaved her long orange curls and set them to work on the business of surviving. It was difficult, made harder by Elleynah's mild allergy to Fel magics, and Baelisians own addiction to the same material, but they would find ways to manage through each trouble. The pair eked out an existence for many years, living hand to mouth for over a decade doing the things the city needed; ruin-divers, fel smugglers, tavern wenches. Elleynah made sure to keep herself purely legal as much as she could, her heart never being able to bear the guilt of amorality. Her sister did not have the same compunctions, and so Elleynah spent the first years after the fall in or running from the gangs of Silvermoon. Discovery of the Light Early in their work as ruin-seekers, Elleynah fell from a tall building, fracturing her leg. With wretched drawn by the scent of magic in her blood, Elleynah was undoutably about to die. However, reaching inside herself, she discovered a power she never knew she had-- that of the Light. Crudely closing over the wound, Elleynah escaped, but found new purpose for herself. Without her sister's knowledge, she took a position in a church staffed with relief workers outside the city to develop her talents. Though she learned scripture and some small healing, her montor, Sister Temperance, had other ideas about her education and ingrained strict, Scarlet-based doctrine into the teen, and using her for labor, disguised as lessons in humility. Tavern Life In order to fund her sister's growing habits (of liquor and fel), Elleynah took a job from a friend of Baelisian's at a tavern when she was still a teen. Between shifts at the seedy bar and the lessons she secretly took in the Light, Elleynah quickly learned to cope with little food and less sleep. During this time, she broke away from the church and the abusive Sister, but only with help. It colored her perception of the church, and of morality, for good and ill. Falling Out Due to differing goals and growing tension over Baelisian's expensive habits, and the lengths to which she went to play for them, Elleynah parted ways with her sister and struck out alone, working in the tavern and running a small business of alterations and mending clothing from her tenement apartment. The Sunguard Realizing there was more to life than her meagre existence, she quit her job and gave up her apartment to join The Sunguard, utilizing her meager skills at healing to serve among the Dawnmenders, learning to be a medic for the troops. A quick study, she partook in several conflicts and ascended through the ranks, finally completing her Sunward trials and becoming The Oracle. She now works diligently and professionally to care for all the troops under her care. As an additional responsibility, she is Liaison to the Pathfinders, working closely with the Ranger-Captain Vaelrin Firestorm and his second, Sunward Esme Sunshard. =Personality= ---- Elleynah is a kind, but quiet young woman, often preferring to sit silently and read than seek out interaction. Though she was once more outgoing and vibrant, her demeanor has slowly become more reserved as she became more comfortable with behaving like she feels. This means she often struggles with interpersonal interactions and loses her calm in personal conversations, but remains technical and collected when she is dealing with patients or peers in professional setting. She usually replies with carefree confidence to queries she's sure of, and terrible shyness if not, but always with respect. Though she tries to keep from gesticulating, she sometimes loses her head when speaking of things dear to her. She strives to be a good listener, but sometimes fails to be a good conversation partner. Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders